


The Masquerade

by Helvetious



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: .... 15k oneshot, ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Dicks, Humor, Link is terrible, M/M, Oneshot, Prince Sidon is an idiot, Sort Of, alternative universe, because im terrible, casual warning that english is not my first language and im sorry, gerudo vai outfit, theres smut too, yah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: "My Prince" the queen said, "You break my heart".Sidon blinked, his smile almost faltered. "Your highness, I beg your pardon?"."Where is your costume?" she asked.Well indeed, Prince Sidon came to the Masquerade with his finest regalia and adornments, but wore not even a mask to cover his face. Truth be told, he cared so very little about being the only one attending without a costume, since he never meant to fit himself into one, in the first place.Clearing his throat and placing a hand to his chest, he gave her a light bow before he spoke."With all due respect, my Queen" he said, "I am already a big, red shark".





	The Masquerade

As much as the oh so beloved royal siblings of Zora's Domain were referred to as very social, it was beyond obvious that out of the two, Sidon had always been the actual extroverted one.

Queen Mipha, sweetnatured as she was, loved to help her people- personally caring for them one by one, and always ensuring their well being and happiness. If giving speeches on open spaces were any hard for her, one would not notice. But she had never been one to enjoy large crowds in a room, regardless of how spacious the place could be.

As princess, Mipha was shy and soft spoken, but would attend any celebrations and royal balls outside the Domain to represent her King and Father. Now however, with her on the throne, she was given the relief to avoid such meetings- for she had her precious little brother, as he was finally of age, to attend in her place.

Prince Sidon, second born child of King Dorephan and Queen Hypermenestra, was a dutiful young zora who would die for her sister's name and of course, would often represent Zora's Domain as ambassador. Just as his sister, he was a gifted warrior who was raised in knighthood, but was never allowed to actually become a knight- a lost dream he had as child, for he always found the life of knights humbling and worth admiring.

The Prince also had a reputation of being ridiculously energetic and cheerful. Always from balls to balls, to carnivals, always making feasts to honor those who fought under his flag or the Zora Queen's. Never did he misbehave though- or if he ever did, no one knew. He loved all kind of celebrations just because he loved music and the laughter of people.

Well, almost all kind of celebrations.

If Prince Sidon was to be truly honest- as one could catch him after enough glasses of hylian wine, he held no love for Masquerades, or any kind of celebrations that would involve... dressing up.

Like the one he was attending this very night.

The ballroom was full and cheerful, red and golden curtains hanging from the ceiling, around the glorious chandelier above. Looking at such ostentatious decoration, one could barely believe Hyrule had gotten out of a war just three years ago- or perhaps yes, it was believable, since it was a war won by the Hylian Queen.

Long tables full with rito, goron, gerudo and zora delicacies were positioned by the walls; delicious hylian wine was served on silver platters by masked waiters, who would walk around the dancers gracefully, never letting a single drop outside their crystal glasses.

An orchestra was placed on a lit corner, playing either an elegant waltz or some vulgar tango- because parties of this kind were always this messy.

He tried to keep the smile still in his face (which usually was not that hard a thing for him to do), for soon it would be his turn to greet the Queen of Hyrule. Perhaps after that he could excuse himself after a dance or two- or so he hoped.

It just... never made sense to him, to make parties exclusively to mock their own wardrobes-- but hylians! Oh hylians were delighted with these kind of things.

He looked around the ball, every single hylian noble wearing ridiculous costumes that were obviously made with the finest materials and yet they all looked oh so terribly tasteless: they disguised as beasts, of legendary heroes of the past, in drag even. Of course, there was always that one buffoon among them wearing something way too insensitive. Sidon eyed the whole place carefully, for he knew that among all the nobles there were always courtesans in disguise, ready to hunt on a poor drunkard with a fat wallet.

As the ambassador of the Zora race, his reputation was the Zora's reputation, and he might watch out not to fall for such tricks.

Most goron guests (and the one rito ambassador who could not skip attending apparently) wore only masks to cover their faces, honoring at least the bare minimum to attend a masquerade. They were all very colorful, some feathered, some with fur.

Prince Sidon cleared his throat as the Queen of Hyrule approached him, walking down the large stairs that lead to the dance floor, where he was.

Hylia forgive him- but if there was one adjective Prince Sidon would use for her costume, was pompous.

Her dress was of the purest white, with patterns of red hearts- and with what Sidon assumed was a child's tutu around her neck. Queen Zelda of Hyrule was a walking clown ball of sorts.

A mock of her crown held her golden hair into a bun behind her head, with long silver spikes that only made her short height all the more evident. The blush on her cheeks was painted, pink little balls they were. Her lips were naked except the center, were a heart was painted between her upper and lower lips, red as blood.

"Prince Sidon" she greeted, as she placed a delicate little foot covered in a crimson shoe, on the last step of the stairs.

"Your Highness" greeted the Prince with a smile, who rushed to offer his hand and help her down. "You look as outrageous as I just know you wished to look".

She took his hand with a breathless laugh, and Sidon knelt before her, to kiss her gloved knuckles. He looked up and leaned to then kiss the Queen's cheek, lips careful not to ruin her makeup, before he rose back to his full height.

"Such a terror you are, even to your poor godmother" laughed the young Queen.

At twenty-nine years old, Zelda had lived on this earth for far less time than him- by a century, almost.

Sidon had just turned one hundred and twelve years old.

Yet, as hylian age faster than zoras, she reached adulthood before him; and when he finally became of age, Queen Mipha requested Zelda- then Hyrule's Princess Regent, to accompany the prince through his blessing ceremony. And thus, he became her... godson.

Prince Sidon was not particularly fond of that title. The hylian queen however, found the whole situation most hilarious- and if he ever let her know of his discomfort, it would only mean him falling victim of endless teasing from her part.

The Prince gave her a gentle nod, laughing as the queen continued her mocking rant about some ungrateful, rude godson of hers who just does not love her.

But when the Queen studied him- her eyes traveling up and down his body, she pouted.

"My Prince" the queen said, "You break my heart".

Sidon blinked, his smile almost faltered. "Your highness, I beg your pardon?".

"Where is your costume?" she asked.

Well indeed, Prince Sidon came to the Masquerade with his finest regalia and adornments, but wore not even a mask to cover his face. Truth be told, he cared so very little about being the only one attending without a costume, since he never meant to fit himself into one, in the first place.

Clearing his throat and placing a hand to his chest, he gave her a light bow before he spoke.

"With all due respect, my Queen" he said, "I am already a big, red shark".

The queen gasped, then laughed loud and shamelessly, as she rose a hand to slap the zora's arm (or what she could reach of it) at such a comment.

"That mouth of yours" she said, "Mipha must be proud".

The Prince's smile grew wider, warmth spread all over his face at the mention of his beloved sister. Yes, she was very proud of him- not particularly for him being sassy, but she was proud over whatever other achievements he had managed in name of the Domain in his few years as the Zora Ambassador.

The orchestra began a new song, the unmistakable intro of the Hylian Blood Waltz echoing the whole ballroom as the guests cheered and clapped. The Queen turned to the zora prince.

"My darling godson" she called him, offering an open hand. Deepening the tone of her voice to sound bold and masculine, she asked "Will you dance with me?"

Sidon let out a cheerful laugh- it seemed the Queen already had some glasses of wine in her system. He played along as he softly placed his own big hand over her small palm, pretending to be shy right before giving her an ungraceful courtsey, that made the queen laugh once more.

"And only with you, godmother" he said.

 

-

It was a little awkward. Zelda was tipsy, their size difference was too much, and eventually they just settled for the Queen to stand on the Prince's feet, as he lead them in gentle circles all over the ballroom.

During their dance, the Queen asked the usual: if he was well, if he had finally found love, if he at least got out of duty enough to actually get laid. The Prince's answers were always the same:

"Yes, my Queen"

"No, my Queen"

"... Godmother, _please_ ".

She also informed him- with a little hesitation, that during the months he was to stay in Hyrule as the Zora Ambassador, he was given a bodyguard.

Prince Sidon was comfortable enough around her to let go of formalities and just... pout at her.

"I am a soldier", he said, "I need no protection".

"It is protocol, my darling Prince" she said, shrugging. "A lot of your political work means meeting crowds and contact between you and other people, which is just the perfect setting for spies and mercenaries to mix into-- now, love, don't give me those eyes. As strong as you are, I can't have go you alone in your duties".

"I find it unnecessary" the Prince said, still giving her his best guppy eyes as the tail behind his head gave a small, weak little wag.

His charm worked enough to make the Queen gasp and blush, but she still would not yield.

"Queen Mipha won't be happy with me if I don't take proper care of her precious little brother" Queen Zelda said, "If it was up to her, I would have ordered a whole squad for your safety".

The Prince made a face- indeed, she would. Mipha had grown rather overprotective after their parents' passing, for Sidon was now her only living relative. But Sidon was way too used to handle himself alone and would always refuse any security teams given for his safety. To his bad luck, stubbornness was a family trait on the zora royal family, and Mipha would just not allow him any freedom regarding this particular matter. Which in turn had lead to him straight out fleeing from his bodyguards often, back when he was but a rebellious teen.

Of course, Sidon was now a gentleman, although he was still considered a terror among any zora soldier that had to guard him in his youth. There was nothing in his current self from the boy he used to be- except perhaps for his stubbornness, and his hyperactivity, and his snark.

Well-- to his excuse, he was still _just_ one hundred and twelve years old.

"But for I know you and I am after all, the modern godmother who spoils you lots," the Queen smiled, "I only agreed to hand you one single knight- he who used to be the best under my flag, for you. Thus I please both you and your sister".

"I agree then" the zora prince smiled too. "I always admired knighthood" he said, "And it's easy to escape from just one man, anyway".

The Queen tittered, shaking her head. "You child" she said.

"I could best him and then run away, to the wild" the Prince teased, leaning down to the Queen. "No one will ever see me again- nor me or my octorok bride".

Breathless, the Queen let go of his hands to clap at his claim. Sidon bent down to hold her waist to keep her standing, fearful she would lose her balance on his feet and fall.

"Best him?" Zelda laughed, "Oh my dear Sidon, the knight I hand you lordship over is a war veteran, lead the fiercest of battles under my flag three years ago". There was a little bit of sass in her voice as she added, "and he had defeated creatures- wild beasts, far larger than you".

That made the zora blink in surprise, but before he could ask, Queen Zelda notices at the entrance that the Gerudo Chief had finally arrived.

Quickly, she wiggled away from her godson's grasp and rushed to meet her lover.

Chief Urbosa knelt before the queen to kiss her hand, and Zelda's blush strong enough to mix with the bright pink painted on her face.

Sidon chuckled at the sight and shook his head.

There was no dancing around the fact that the Queen of Hyrule and the Chief of the Gerudo had an affair. Everyone knew of it, including the very Prince of Hyrule- Zelda's husband.

He did not seem to care about being regarded as just another jewel to adorn the queen's wrists, happy with his royal status. After fulfilling his duty and fathering a heir for the Queen- born a few months ago, Zelda found him no other use and just let him be. And so he moved to a summer palace in a far province, to enjoy life and riches with lovers of his own.

The zora prince's thoughts were interrupted as instinct kicked in and he just knew that he was being watched.

He turned around to check the crowd, the orchestra, the waiters.

He found them by a far corner, near a table of goron food. That part of the room was rather empty, for only Gorons eat goron food. That and thanks to his height, Sidon could eye at them with barely any obstacles for his sight.

They were dressed with a fine, teal Gerudo vai outfit-- but looked nothing like one.

Prince Sidon narrowed his eyes as he studied the person from afar.

That person was, definitely, a hylian.

Extremely short in comparison to any other gerudo woman found in this ball, who were usually walking towers, just like Prince Sidon was. Their skin wasn't the beautiful dark tan recognized among the gerudo's beauty traits- in fact, their tan was soft and uneven, and some parts of the hylian's body were of skin almost fair, probably not as often kissed by the sun.

Body lean, with compacts muscles in all the right places- or at least it was what Sidon believed so, from what he saw from the distance- nothing compared to the gloriously muscled body of a gerudo woman.

The bangs of hair that peeked from the headdress were of a dirty blond. The vai outfit showed enough skin to tease, but the face was almost fully covered-- except for the eyes.

Beautiful, big eyes, blue like the sea Prince Sidon loved so dearly.

Blue eyes that were fixed on him.

Prince Sidon cleared his throat with evident discomfort.

That person was a prostitute, no doubt of that. And the zora prince was the one picked as their target.

Sidon looked away and walked right into the dancing floor. Of course, as tall as he was, ad being bright red, he was easy to spot anywhere. But at the very least, he would be harder to reach between a moving crowd.

*

Eventually though, hunger got the best of him, and Prince Sidon could not bring himself to bother a waiter to bring him any food. It was humiliating, too, that a warrior like him would go through so much effort- just to avoid a small, little whore.

Just in case, he looked around to search for his tiny predator, but did not find them-- although that could be due to their small size, easy to lose around this many people. Sidon envied him a little, as he turned to walk to the table near the stairs, full of zora delicacies and he could already smell that which made his stomach twist.

Tilapia a la créme, served on a silver pot with a little hob under, that kept the food hot.

It was no coincidence that Sidon's favorite meal was on the menu. He was after all, Queen Zelda's beloved godson.

He picked a plate to serve himself from the pot. Yet when he reached for the ladle, his hand bumped onto a much smaller, hylian one.

"Oh forgive me" Prince Sidon pulled away, and turned to meet the owner of the hand with a guilty smile. "Please help yourself firs--"

As he looked down, he found himself staring once more into those gorgeous blue eyes of doom he'd been trying to escape from.

It was the prostitute.

Prince Sidon tensed visibly, but the small hylian just studied at him, looking up and down at the prince, then quickly turned to resume the serving of their feast.

The Prince noticed then, that the hylian had managed to get their hands on one of the waiter's silver platters, that was already pretty full of food of all kinds.

There was rito sweet corns, a roasted boar's leg, several fruits, one slice of gerudo hydromelon and-- was that a goron rock? Really?

Carelessly, the hylian served the salty cream on the remaining free space in their platter- then hurried to pull down their veil to eat.

Sidon blinked several times.

A boy- the prostitute was... the most gorgeous hylian boy he had seen in his life. His features were too delicate still, and it made the Prince doubt just a little: a small nose that gave him a gentle profile, a face so childishly round, the softest looking lips that parted just slightly in anticipation for the glorious meal he was to have--

But oh dear, the boy had no manners.

The hylian picked the large boar's leg from its bare bone, then pushed the meat into the tilapia cream to rub some of its taste. That act alone almost made the Prince flinch. Tilapia a la créme is enjoyed alone, not-- as a _sauce_.

Sidon found himself rather confused, Courtesans- high profile prostitutes, the only ones that would attend such parties, showed always a flirty yet delicate behavior in order to seduce the nobles out of their rupees. This one however...

The boy brought the food to his mouth and gave it a big bite, munching happily until the taste of the cream kicked in and made his eyes shine. It was an hilarious sight for Prince Sidon, seeing the boy with his mouth so full its cheeks grew huge, stars in his blue eyes.

The boy looked at the cream over his meat in absolute awe, swallowed what he had been eating and gave a tentative, careful lick over the cream that was left over his boar. Once again, the strong, delicious taste of the cream with diced tilapia and spices filled him with wonder, only that this time, he closed his eyes and let out the sweetest moan.

Sweetest, loveliest moan- that made a shiver run down the zora prince's spine.

Unconventional- a little vulgar of a display and yet, to Sidon's surprise, it actually worked. He actually felt a little charmed by this, all by having the boy ignore him and eat like a pig in front of him.

Incredible.

Was hylian wine always this strong? Did he even drink some of it tonight? Prince Sidon could just wonder.

It was when the boy stopped himself and looked at him, blinking in questioning, that the zora prince realized that he'd been staring.

The Prince cleared his throat. "Forgive me" he said, looking away and trying to focus on finally serving himself something to eat.

Picking up a spoon, Sidon ate with delight his plate of cream, enjoying the taste himself, and how each spice and vegetable were balanced perfectly with the soft, melting cubes of tilapia meat.

He eyed the boy again, who was eating eagerly off his boar with cream. Finally, going against every single bit of reason in his head, the zora prince decided to speak.

"It's good, is it not?" he asked, smiling.

The boy snapped his head up to meet the zora's golden eyes; his furious, loud munching slowing down until it stopped entirely, and swallowed. He then looked down at his boar, then at the Prince, then back at his boar.

Then, he pouted.

Slowly and oh so very reluctantly, the boy offered the boar to the Prince.

Sidon gasped, then shook his head, laughing. "Oh sweetheart, no" he said, placing a hand to his own chest "I don't want your food, I was just asking if you enjoyed zora delicacies".

The young prostitute blinked a few times, then smiled at him, nodding. He left his platter on the table, took a napkin to clean his hands and mouth, then turned back at the Prince, to sign.

[The cream is delicious].

Prince Sidon blinked a few times, even more interested in this boy than before. He tilted his head and smiled, before speaking again.

"I am glad you like" he said.

The boy nodded eagerly.

Clearing his throat, the Prince introduced himself. "I am Prince Sidon of the Zora" he said, "But you knew that already".

The boy nodded again and Sidon chuckled. Of course he knew- Sidon was his target, after all.

Then, out of genuine curiosity and very carefully, the Prince asked "Can you ... hear me, sweetheart?".

The boy nodded once more, [I hear well. Just cannot speak] he signed, then laughed softly. [You called me a sweetheart two times now].

Sidon laughed, too. "That is just because I do not know your name".

The boy gasped at him, then laughed, a lovely blush spread on his face.

Was this flirting? It felt like flirting. The Prince mentally patted himself at his own smoothness, even though it was a complete accident he did not notice until it came out of his mouth and he heard himself.

The boy began to sign letters, spelling his own name.

[L I N K]

"Link" the Prince read, a smile on his lips. "A lovely name, you have".

The boy looked down and shrugged, a little shy. It amused the Prince, how of all the things he could be embarrassed for- his eating habits, his lack of manners- he chose to feel so after some flattering words.

"Your costume, too, very lovely" the Prince insisted, happy when he got the same reaction from the boy. "Now I must ask you something" he said.

The boy- Link, perked up and looked at him, as if expecting Sidon to order him to do something. It made the Prince shake his head, as he left his plate on the table, too, and with open arms, he offered himself to the eyes of the hylian.

"Tell me please" he said, "What do you think of my costume?".

The hylian blinked a few times, then snorted, until his voice broke into full laughter.

[That is no costume] he signed.

"Oh" said the Prince, teasing in his voice as he turned to pick a glass of hylian wine from a passing waiter, and took it to his lips."And how do you know?".

Laughing still, Link pointed at a certain spot into the dancing crowd. Sidon focused his eyes to it, then choked on his drink.

Well, he should have expected it. As he always knew, parties of this sort are full of ridiculous costumes, plus the ever terrible jackass that would wear something offensive.

Count Karli- from an eastern province of Hyrule, walked around the ballroom with the most hideous attempt of a zora costume. A blue leotard he wore, and jewelry that only resembled the Zora's but was still far from accurate. The head... was just too gross to look at, and that head tail, just what kind of fish was he representing?

Worst part of all, was the bulge between his legs, under the blue thighs. Something that was too large to be a part of that small, chubby body of his. It could be a codpiece- no, no it wasn't. Was it a ball filled with some sort of liquid? Sidon wondered, because as Count Karli hopped around to show off his costume- the thing-- the bulge in his pans-- it _bounced_.

Link laughed, loud and hard, beside him. Prince Sidon had to do a very not so princely thing, which was to spit his drink back into the glass, to keep himself from choking again. Then he too, laughed.

"How dare he" Sidon says, putting his glass on the table along where his plate was, and dried the tears on his eyes. "How dare he make me see that with my own two eyes".

Link picks his platter again with one hand, as the other reaches for the Prince's. Sidon lets him.

"Do you wish you take me out of here?" he asked, laughing still. "Save me from the torture that is this masquerade?".

With his chin, Link points to the doors at the other side of the ballroom, those opposite to the entrance. They lead to a large balcony, currently empty.

Sidon smiles, looking down at the little hylian.

"My hero", he says.

 

**

 

A waiter found them an hour or so later, and Sidon requested him to leave them the entire platter with glasses of wine to them. As drinks went on, the Prince learned a few things that night.

Link just turned twenty years old, liked horses with all his might. He had one named Epona, which he spent minutes and minutes signing about. She was brown with a white mane, sweetnatured, he trained her since she was but a pony. Loved her like a daughter.

The Prince placed his elbows on the railing, hands folded under his chin to hold his face as he watched the hylian go on and on about his beautiful horse with so much passion. Every now and then Sidon would ask him to slow down, so he could read the boy's hands better.

Also, he learned that Link ate like a beast.

That one wasn't really information the hylian gave him, but something Sidon discovered himself, as he witnessed how the boy pretty much licked the platter clean. The only thing he did not eat was the Goron rock- but not after trying to bite a chunk off it five times without success (Sidon counted them).

They talked about Sidon's life too, his sister Queen Mipha, who he treasured above himself. His parents who passed away. About his relationship with his godmother- the Queen of Hyrule. About the pride he took in his skills, archery, spear, swimming- fastest zora alive! (Sidon rose a fist as he said that, and it made Link laugh).

He talked too, about his old dream of becoming a knight- something he never could achieve, for father King Dorephan had told him he was born for a fate far greater. But back then, his child self was heartbroken, unable to realize how grand his duties as prince were to be.

He talked about his octorok bride- or how the joke originated. At forty years old, the young zora prince had just escaped yet another bodyguard, and swam to Lurelin village. There he saw an octorok attacking the village, and decided to play hero and face it. The octorok was far larger than the little prince, and spat sharp rocks at him- a lucky shot scarred one of his forefins that framed his face (he let Link touch it) and when he got too close, the beast sucked him in and swallowed him. He managed to cut the creature open from the inside to free himself- but he was not free from either his father's punishment afterwards nor his entire family's eventual teasing (which Zelda joined decades later). How for generations, Lurelin remembered his heroic act while his parents and sister referred to the incident as “Sidon's first kiss”.

"As you see, this is my life" the Prince said, giving the lovely hylian a mocking pout. "Broken dreams, attending parties and balls and drowning myself in hylian wine to cope with my pained heart- I live in utter suffering".

Link gave him a soft "Aw" while patting the Prince's forearm, which made Sidon chuckle.

"I do not need your pity" he said, teasing in his voice as he pretended to pull away from the hylian's touch.

As if it was a challenge, Link hugged himself to the zora's arm, giving out a much louder, exaggerated "Aw" that had the Prince laughing again.

Sidon felt a little guilty, too, for his earlier ill thoughts on the young hylian man. Link was truly charming; what he could not tell with his voice, he would with his eyes, with his smiles, that helped the words of his hands feel all the more real.

Who would've thought the energetic Prince Sidon would excuse himself from a large party, just to stay in an empty balcony, enjoying a quiet night where only his voice was heard. And to top it all, accompanied only by a crass courtesan.

Usually they were all charades and flattering talk, all to seduce and take one's money. Mipha had taught him that their job might not be nice but must be respected just like any other since it was after all, still a job. As a child, he did mock the weak people who fell for such fake charms however.

But it felt different with Link.

Or maybe that was that all the weak men he mocked thought of each hooker whose charm they fell under? Was Sidon a weak man then, too?

Link let go of him and climbed the rail of the balcony to then sit on it, kicking the wind with his legs as he looked up to the sky, breathing in the night air, eyes closed.

Prince Sidon just looked at him.

Very little light came from the inside, from the ballroom. The moonlight was gentle above them, too. Link looked beautiful from whatever light source kissed him. Sidon felt bold enough to let his eyes travel all over the boy's figure, to realize Link was covered in scars.

It made him flinch- everyone knew that male prostitutes usually were treated more roughly by their patrons, scars were not unusual on their bodies. Poor Link, whatever he had endured. Sidon wanted to ask- but thought better not to, for he did not know how delicate was the issue he wanted to address, and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know anyways.

A tango started to play from the inside, and everyone was cheering, for it was a very known song. Sidon would've rolled his eyes if that wasn't a very princely thing to do.

He noticed though, how Link perked up at the melody. When the voice- whoever was singing it, begun, Link clapped, just like the people inside decided to sing along.

“ _They say about me....”_ it went. _“They say that I'm ugly and have a terrible walk, that I'm fiery and I behave like a man!”_

The Prince had to laugh then, because he finally recognized the voice.

It was the Queen's.

Link kept on clapping, way too entertained; Sidon tilted his head in curiosity and amusement. "Do you like that song?" he asked.

The boy turned to him, nodding eagerly. Then, he signed. [It is about a woman everyone calls ugly, but she's so confident in herself that her charms make her the most beautiful in town and everyone is just jealous of her].

The song went on, its vocabulary as colorful as the masquerade. Sidon let out an amused titter. "She sounds like she has a terrible temper".

It fitted his godmother's perfectly.

[She does] signed Link. [The song is from a famous hylian play here, the protagonist is a very strong headed woman].

"A play?" the Prince said, "Oh, I love those!".

[I can take you to it next summer] signed the boy.

Sidon felt awfully touched by the hylian's offer, which had a promise- or rather, as if it was fact, that they would meet again after tonight.

Truth be told, he hoped for it.

He saw how Link tried his best to keep still on his seat over the rail, yet his shoulders would twitch at certain moments of the song.

"Do you want to dance?" the prince asked, his question done more out of curiosity than to make an actual offer.

Link stopped dead, turning to the Prince with a red face, and shook his head quickly.

[I can't dance].

"Aw" Sidon bit his lower lip, totally charmed by the boy's reaction. "I could teach you, but if my Godmother ever finds out I danced with someone more beautiful than her, she will have a fit".

Prince Sidon did not think Link's face could get any redder, but to his delight it did, right after the compliment the prince gave him.

[I'm not beautiful] he signed. [And I could never be more beautiful than the Queen].

"Are you insulting my tastes?" the Prince teased, getting just a little closer to where his new friend sat. "Are you calling me blind?".

Link laughed nervously, and tried to awkwardly fix his headdress, looking away before signing. [You are the beautiful one].

Now that was just _cute._

Sidon already knew he was considered very handsome among zoras and hylians, but it never hurt to be told of it again. Something tugged inside the prince, and he realized that he also learned something about himself, that night.

He wanted this young man.

Maybe- just maybe, this time, could he indulge? He had always behaved, he had always been responsible. Ever since he became of age and Mipha gave him the heavy duty to represent the zoras outside the Domain.

He always liked parties, enjoyed them in the healthiest possible way- but not in the way the other guests enjoyed themselves.

Could he try, now? With Link?

Just this once?

And just as if the goddesses were listening, an opportunity came to him. The boy- ever the messy eater, still had some cream on his cheek. Sidon reached slowly, carefully, to wipe that offending bit of food from the hylian's face; and basked in the little pinch of pleasure that was to feel the boy's skin under his touch.

He did not expect however, that Link would turn to look at him, eyes open wide in questioning.

"I--" Sidon choked, "There was.. I-"

Blinking, Link looked down at the Prince's hand, still near his face. Noticing the cream, he-- he leaned in, and pressed his lips to the Prince's thumb.

Sidon went very, very still. His mouth went very, very dry.

Eyes closed, Link's lips were pressed softly to the plain of his thumb, around the cream. Sidon catches his breath when he feels the boy's tongue pressed to his skin, its texture, as he licked the thumb clean in a soft, wet massage.

When Link pulled away, his face was red and he tried his best not to look at the Prince's face.

[I am sorry] he signed.

He gave the Prince a guilty smile. [It doesn't taste as good anymore, the cream] he signed, trying to deviate from what just happened.

Sidon stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide. Every single bit of his body burned from the inside. It took him a few seconds to register what he'd read on the boy's hands, before he spoke.

"Yes" he cleared his throat, feeling still a little breathless. He felt numb to his own mouth moving, his own voice sounding in his ears. His body was acting on his own, leaning closer to the boy, placing his large hands on Link's knees, then up his thighs. Link's breath hitched and Sidon had crouched enough to meet his large brow with the boy's fluffy blond hair.

"That is why you eat it while it's hot-" said the Prince absently, his mind lost into the blue eyes of the boy in front of him. "It tastes bitter, when cold".

For a second- the longest second in Sidon's already long life, they both stood in silence, looking at each other. Then, the Prince's hands were on the hylian's hips, to pull him from the rail and press him to his chest. With his feet meters above the ground and as if by instinct, Link wrapped his arms around the Prince's neck, eyes closed as they both held each other in unspoken want.

Sidon kissed the skin of the boy's shoulders, and Link kissed one the Prince's forefins, then his cheek. When their lips finally met, they both groaned, as they felt each other's chest tremble against the other. Link nipped the Prince's lower lip with the full intent to tease. Letting out a soft moan, Sidon let one of his hands to roam around every inch of uncovered skin on the boy's back; as the other was still under Link's rear to hold him up in an attempt to compensate for their ridiculous height difference.

Sidon had to pull away because this was becoming too much, and the boy looked at him with heavy eyes. They were both panting.

"I'll have you know" he confessed, clearing his throat "I don't usually do this".

Link let out a breathless laugh, face blushing, as he pulled away from their embrace enough to sign, [Me neither].

Something sunk into Sidon- he narrowed his eyes, looking at the gorgeous boy before him with utter disbelief. But before he could ask- he heard it.

"Have you seen Prince Sidon of the Zora?" it was Count Karli's voice.

Sidon turned to the doors, hissing. Link started to push the Prince's chest to be let go- which the Prince obliged, almost dropping him.

"I have not seen him" said another voice Sidon did not recognize. "What do you need him for?".

"I want to hear his opinions on my costume!" replied Karli, evidently drunk.

The zora prince almost groaned at that- had he done so, he might had been discovered by the voices.

Ohhh, Prince Sidon was not sober enough to have such a conversation. If there was enough hylian wine in his system to make him feel bold enough to try and bed a sweet hylian prostitute during a foreign ball for the first time in his life, then he also had enough alcohol in him to loose his tongue.

He would not be able to restrain himself for Karli's sake. He might say something hurtful.

He might just punch him- because that was truly an offensively hideous costume.

And then his Godmother would have him castrated- and he would deserve it just as much as Count Karli deserved to have his face punched in.

The Prince looked back to Link, only to not find him there behind him. Or nowhere in the balcony at all. He heard a whistle and rushed to the railing, looking down to meet the boy he just held in his arms seconds ago.

From the bushes of the Palace's inner garden, emerged Link, waving at him to come down, too.

Drunk and just not trusting himself, it took Sidon a few more seconds to register what just happened.

Did- did that tiny hylian really just jumped from a balcony- several meters high from the ground, and landed successfully without a single scratch?

What a skillful boy he was! It only made Sidon want him all the more.

"My, there he is!" Sidon heard behind him, and froze in panic. He could hear Karli's footsteps approaching him. "Your highness, Prince Sidon! Please I must show you something!"

Now, Prince Sidon of the Zora was always known for being annoyingly talkative. He who never minded social activities of any kind, for he was openly social, himself.

This was the first time in his life that he was put in a situation in which he would rather literally _jump off a building_ than hold a conversation.

Apparently, it was a night of firsts.

It wasn't as Karli would remember, drunk as he was.

Sidon landed on the bushes a second later, and was greeted with laughter from his hylian companion.

[I should get you to your quarters] Link signed, laughing still.

Hope and something else- something warmer, spread through the Prince's chest. "That was just what I wanted to ask of you!" he said, trying to wiggle himself out of the bushes with no success, so he reached to take the boy's hands in his. He leaned to press a soft kiss on the boy's knuckles, before he spoke again.

"Please" he said, "Come with me, to my quarters".

Link blinked a few times in confusion, until his eyes grew wide in the realization of something Sidon could not grasp.

The zora saw the boy doubt, then clear his throat. Link looked up at him and nodded, and the Prince could only smile in triumph.

Link let out a nervous laughter before giving the Prince a quick peck on the lips. Then he focused on just help him, for Prince Sidon of the zora had truly gotten his butt stuck into some bushes.

 

*

Sidon's room was in the west wing of the palace- right on the opposite side of where the ball was held.

They ran through Queen Zelda's large, gorgeous garden- although it was a bit too dark and for them to experience its true beauty.

"Maybe we can meet here again, some other time?" wandered the Prince, "I promise you, this places looks so much better in daylight".

He had to admit, ever since Link offered him another meeting- a more casual one like the play was; Sidon found himself actually wanting it, for them to meet again, many times after tonight.

Link stopped to turn and look at him- the moonlight fell on them weakly, through the leaves of the great trees above them. But it was enough for the Prince to see the boy's face and hands.

[I know] Link signed. [Now hide. A guard is to come soon].

Sidon blinked slowly, in confusion. And since he did not move from his place, Link took his hand and lead him behind one of the large trees.

As a guard indeed walked past them, Prince Sidon just wanted to ask- how did this boy know the guards' round?

He instantly realized how stupid a question would that be. Sidon could just not possibly hope for this affair to be also, a first for Link. Of course the boy knew- this might not be the first time he was sneaking into the castle. Perhaps he did so to meet someone else and offer his services.

Sidon tried to pay no mind to whatever heaviness sunk on his chest at that thought. There was no use feeling any possessiveness over someone you could just buy.

He was just lucky he realized his foolishness before asking. He did not want to seem so naive in front of the boy.

"Who is there?" the guard asks, apparently he had noticed them. He looks around, his spear ready.

It was then that Sidon too, realized- why were they hiding? He was Prince Sidon of the Zora--- well right now with his reputation at stake he could avoid that tittle and its influence.

He was still the beloved godson of the Queen of Hyrule.

Before Link could pull him back, Sidon came out of their hiding and presented himself to the guard, who gasped at the gigantic size that approached him, his spear trembling in his hands.

"Worry not, my friend" said the towering zora, "it is I, Prince Sidon".

The guard relaxed his hold on the spear. "My lord" he said, "You gave me quite a fright".

Sidon chuckled. "Is it because of my costume?" he teased.

The guard let out a breathless, nervous laugh that had very little to do with the prince's jest. "Forgive me, Prince, I did not know it was you".

"No harm done" said the prince, "now if you excuse me, I shall go to my rooms... with my companion".

As Sidon cleared his throat, the guard tilted his head to see behind the prince, and let out a gasp.

Sidon turned, too, to find Link staring with cold blue eyes at the guard.

His veil and headdress were lost during their run, his messy blond hair fell free onto his shoulders and he had a serious, stoic face as he regarded only the scared guard.

Link raised his hands for a quick gesture Sidon was too slow to catch, a little too distracted admiring the boy's incredible beauty.

The soldier however, did catch it, and when Sidon finally forced his eyes from his soon to be lover and back to the other man, he found the guard giving him a profound bow.

"Forgive me, your Highness" said the soldier. "Please have a lovely night".

"Thank you" said the Prince, "you're dismissed".

When the guard rushed away, Sidon simply thought too much time of his precious night with the gorgeous boy was being wasted. And so, he turned to Link, who had his hands ready to argue with him about whatever. But Sidon picked him up quick, and with his short yet strong legs- strong enough for him to break through dense water as he swam back in his domain, he made his way to his rooms.

It did not matter to him if a guard or two saw them no longer.

Or if his reputation could be a little tainted after tonight.

His sister might feel a little disappointed, may she ever find out, but she would adore him still.

The terror he had for a godmother however-- she would probably congratulate him.

Either way, Sidon could not bring himself to care at the moment.

The only thing that mattered was the blushing, pouting young man in his arms and what Sidon planned to do with him all night.

 

**

To say that he was excited was an understatement. Prince Sidon of the zora was beside himself with anticipation as he put the boy down and closed the doors behind him. Finally, they were in his rooms.

"Alone, at last" said the prince, smiling as he turned to the hylian- but the boy did not seem so pleased.

Link's ears dropped and he was huffing in slight annoyance. The prince was in awe, as he realized how the boy's ears gave a whole new level of expression to the boy's body language- and how much Sidon missed because of the veil that covered them.

"What is it?" he asks, kneeling in front of the boy, softly, carefully placing his large hands over the hylian's hips.

Link gave him a weak glare, but let himself be touched.

[We were not supposed to be been seen like that] he signed.

Sidon blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "By whom?" he asked, "the soldiers?".

Link's face was serious, stoic even. The only thing that gave away his shame was his reddening face.

The Prince knelt before him- something he should never do in front of no civilian, even less a courtesan. But he needed so they could at least see the young man eye to eye-- and even then as he did, he still was taller than the boy.

Sidon pulled the boy closer, pressing him to his broad chest. He felt the hylian's hair brush his chin. He leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead, over the soft hair of his fringe.

"Forgive me" Sidon brought a gentle, large hand to pull the fringe away and kiss the skin of his little face, at last. "My eagerness put us in a little pinch, did it not?".

[Quite] signed the hylian.

Hoping to lighten the mood, he said "I have a confession to make".

The boy leaned in to listen, and Sidon cleared his throat.

"This" he said, letting go of the boy enough to gesture at his torso- his body. "Is a costume".

Link blinked, then let out a soft laugh and reached to one of the zora's forefins, to give a tug. Sidon gasped, then let out a pained little titter, as he was caught on his lie. His hands soon found their place on the hylian's body again.

[You child] Link signed, as he stood on tip toes to reach the larger man's shoulders and hug his neck. Sidon chuckled, proud to see his joke do its charm.

The hand Sidon had on his hip went south- under his pert little butt, to held him in place, and perhaps too, cope a feel. His other hand caressed whatever part of Link's face his lips were not kissing.

The hylian gave in to the Prince's tender attention with a small whimper. When their lips met, it felt even softer than the one the shared in the balcony. Link gave in completely, the Prince's eager mouth parting slowly to deepen their kiss and thus leading Link to open his own mouth more, too.

He soon tried to push his tongue through, and Link received him with enthusiasm, sucking on his tongue eagerly, pulling it into his own mouth with a choked moan.

"I swear to Hylia" whispered the zora prince, pulling away just slightly, his lips still close enough to brush his lover's. "I never thought I would want someone so much after barely a night of meeting them, just a few hours of talk-- and the whole time, only I spoke".

Sidon pulled his head back to let out a small, hearty laugh. Link took chance on it to kiss his chin, then parted his lips just enough to bite ever so softly. Sidon's laughter died in a gasp as the most tender shiver of pleasure ghosted down his spine.

The hylian noticed Sidon's reaction, and began nibbling his way to the prince's jaw, down his throat for a much harder bite right there where his lips felt the zora's pulse. Sidon let out a helpless moan.

Soon Link grew frustrated as his mouth could go no further due to the silver choker that embraced the rest of the Prince's long, white neck. He did try to bite the choker off, and Sidon put him down to undo his regalia himself, all while laughing in amusement.

"No need to be so impatient" he said, as he swiftly pulled off the jewels that covered his neck, shoulders and the smallest one, that crowned his head with a little blue feather.

But when he looked up, he found Link already naked, his clothes on the floor with no grace, as he made his bed to the bed.

So much for patience.

It was a very large waterbed brought especially from Zora's Domain, for the prince's best rest. Link sat on it and _sunk_ , gasped in surprise about it. But he immediately laughed his shock away and began to bounce on it, looking at Sidon with awe- as if telling him “Oh my goddess you need to try this!”, as if it wasn't the prince's own bed (and he had not done that, himself, when alone and bored).

Sidon laughed at that, with him.

He stood up with no rush, went for one of his nightstands to take out the oils he knew they would need. Sidon might not be particularly sober, but he wasn't drunk enough to be any careless, either.

As he finally sat on the bed, his weight was enough to sink the both of them, and with even more laughter, the hylian ended up rolling down to meet the prince's body, bare skin against bare skin, until Link finally placed himself on top of the larger man.

His cheek was pressed to the Prince's chest, and Link rubbed his face to the soft of the zora's skin, found a spot to nuzzle before biting again. Sidon let out a small groan as he let the boy play him, small hylian hands going up and down his abdomen, then exploring his forearms- feeling the roughness of the red scales that contrasted with the soft whites of skin that the boy was so happy to taste.

The biting turned to kisses, and those grew wetter and wetter as they made their path south. Link parted the zora's legs and positioned himself between them, his lips still busy kissing down to the crotch. Sidon's gills sucked breath hard, which he then let go through his mouth in anticipation. He pulled himself a little further into the bed to give the hylian more space, body resting on his elbows as he tilted his head to rest on one shoulder, to gaze at the earnest little terror exploring him between his legs.

Link nuzzled around, searching, until he felt it- an opening in Sidon's crotch, a slit of sorts. With a chuckle of triumph, Link leaned in to press a loving kiss over the sensitive skin that made Sidon hiss.

Link continued to press wet, open mouthed kisses over the slit, as it spread slowly for him.

Sidon sucked in breath as he spoke, "My, have you been with a zora before?" he asked.

Link does not stop his pampering, only rises one finger to shake “no”.

"Mmmm" the prince hummed, warm running sharp on his body, pooling in his belly, as he finally felt the boy's tongue part the slit carefully. "But you seem so confident in what you're doing".

Link decided to finally look up at him, licking his lips, the hands that he kept on the prince's thighs massaged the skin under eagerly, before pulling away, to sign.

[I am good at bullshitting] he signed, [Also I tend to be very lucky]

Very lucky indeed, as he looked down to return to the place he was playing with, he saw the slit spread open, as two large members emerged from it. They were of an angry, swollen pink and their tips were triangular, arrow-shaped; they rested against the prince's abdomen, hard and ready.

The boy's blue eyes sparkled once more in awe, and then looked up at Sidon, playing the incredulous as he raised an eyebrow at the prince for an explanation.

Sidon grunted, not feeling dizzy enough to let go of his own sass. "It is a very good costume" he said.

Link laughed at that, and Sidon would have joined him if he wasn't choking- for quickly and still chuckling, Link crouched down to nuzzle one of his members, pressing it between the prince's belly and the boy's face, gracing it with ghost, tittering kisses.

It felt _so good_.

One of the boy's hands goes to his other member, pressing an open palm over it, dragging it heavily through its whole length, which was slimmer than its base, enough for Link to close his hand around it and press his thumb to the weak, sweet spot under the tip, rubbing gently. Sidon's body jolted at the sensations that invaded him.

Link smiled as he took the member he'd been kissing, opened his mouth and welcomed it in.

Sidon let his head fall back, his tail brushing the sheets of the bed under him. His mouth open in a silent moan- he had no hope for the boy to take him whole in any way, but it didn't seem to need to. Link sucked the tip eagerly while his hand pumped his girth, from down the base to up where the boy's fist would meet his lips.

Soon he had both his hands working each tip as he kissed down, to where the bases of the Prince's cock met and disappeared into the swollen slit. Licking his lips, Link went down to kiss the thickest part of one of Sidon's cocks, sucking the littlest excess of skin he found there, pulling it between his lips.

Sidon's let out a most loud, embarrassed moan as every bit of his body shivered, and a wanton knot began to form into his stomach. He mewled at the boy's loving attention, louder as the hylian's bold tongue ventured into the slit, between his cocks.

A cracking sound brought him back to reality though, and the boy too, raised his head in alarm.

Sidon blinked several times, looking for the source of such sound that dared interrupt them. Link seemed to have found it first, as he rushed to sit on the prince's belly and took his hand.

[Are you hurt?] he signed.

Sidon was still too dizzy to care, and only a few seconds after he realized that the sound came from his large hand. Link forced his fingers open with his own, freeing a flask of oil.

Oh.

The flask had a large crack from its neck to its middle, just shy enough from actually breaking- had Sidon kept on pressing it without noticing, it might had actually shatter in his hand and hurt him.

Drops of oil fell from his hand to Link's thigh, then traveled down to the prince's belly. It felt warm at first, but the oil cooled quickly against his skin.

It felt delicious, too.

He looked up at the sweet boy on top of him. "Pity, it was good glass" he said, his voice hoarse. "Now we must use all its content so it doesn't go to waste".

Link shook his head and laughed, amused, as he leaned to kiss the prince's lips.

-

They tried putting all the pillows under Link's hips for leverage. It wasn't enough, the prince sure was kneeling on the bed, but he was still too tall and the boy too small. They could try another position, but having Link lie on his back was perfect for the Prince to look at his beautiful lover entirely, and more importantly, his adorable face as he made him come.

Eventually they settled for Sidon's hand on his hips, to keep him up. Link let out a shaky whimper, excited at the idea that he half his body was to be kept on air while getting fucked.

Sidon pressed one of his cocks slowly against Link's entrance, wet with oil, until the tip entered him fully. Link had his entire face twist in focus as he tried to loosen his body to receive him. It took him a few seconds, but then he exhaled, relaxing. His legs spread more, looking to rest around the prince's thighs for comfort and so they wouldn't go numb from hanging on the air any long.

It was so tight. So deliciously tight Sidon forgot how to breathe for a second. He kept his eyes closed, trying to focus on keeping his composure and in not ramming into the blissful, wet heat that surrounded one of his cocks. The other one had to conform itself to being rubbed against Link's own dick, which was adorably small in comparison.

Licking his own lips, Sidon pulled out, only to slowly, push in again, this time only slightly deeper. He was greeted with a gasp from the boy, as the heat around him relaxed even more.

He repeated the action, each time pushing in a little deeper, each time gaining a sweeter moan. Until he was as far inside as Link's body let him.

"May I?" Sidon asked.

Link grunted, eyes closed as he brought his hands to his face. [Please] he signed.

With the permission, Sidon began to move, slowly, gently, into the hylian. Link whimpered softly as he tried too, to meet his hips against the Prince's, trying to rebel against the hands that held his hips and moved him instead.

It was a little bit frustrating that he could not lean down to kiss the shivering boy under him, because of their position and their ridiculous size difference. He compensated his annoyance by speeding up, which the hylian's hips were very eager to meet.

Between moans, Link tried to reach the zora's face, barely touching his chin. He tried to stretch a little further and graze his fingers against the larger man's lips. Sidon closed his mouth shut before the boy even dare try push some fingers into it. He did not want to bite him by accident.

Link was so impossibly warm and tight and welcomed each thrust making the most delicious sounds, and the prince found himself helplessly rushing his pace once more.

Sidon could tell Link was close, he could feel him clench and spam around him. His beautiful face twisted in pleasure as his mouth was open in loud, wanton moans. His hands were desperately trying to hold onto something- the sheets, the pillows, his own hair.

The Prince gave one hard thrust and Link arched his back, to the point that the only part of his body that touched the bed was his head, eyes wide open as he let out a scream that began loud but choked him halfway until his mouth opened as much as his jaw let him- to the point it trembled, but no sound came of it no longer. Sidon closed his eyes as he rode on the hylian's orgasm, whose insides clenched hard around him- just when he thought the boy could not get any tighter. Dying to meet him before the boy's body relaxed, Sidon hurried his pace, seeking his own relief.

Link let out soft whines to encourage the Prince who soon began to lose the rhythm of his thrusts until the knot in his stomach exploded at last, powerful, warm bliss spread through his whole body as he spilled himself inside the boy and too, all over Link's belly- which mixed with the hylian's own seed.

Sidon had his lips pressed into a tight line as he came silently, his whole body shaking with delight. His mouth only opened to exhale the air he'd been holding, and then to let out a satisfied hum.

Trembling, the Prince opened his eyes and let go of the boy's hips, and with a little guilt he found that his large hands had bruised the poor thing's soft skin.

He tried to apologize, but when he looked at Link he was struck by a new scenery, yet another kind of beauty only Link could offer.

Link had his eyes closed, breathing long and slow as he relaxed, smiled softly and only then, opened his eyes to meet Sidon. He looked like an angel.

He rose both his arms to offer a hug, and the Prince gave him a warm smile, leaning down to give him the kisses they both owed each other and very well deserved, all while slowly pulling out, his members returning inside to their hide soft and spoiled.

Link reached for the sheets by his side and used them to clean himself, then the prince. The hylian was more than happy that his body was finally flat on the comfortable bed once again, and let Sidon know of it with a hum.

The Prince chuckled at that, and kissed the boy's cheek with just a little bit of pity. Indeed Link might wake up terribly sore the next day. Finally, Sidon's body gave up and he fell on top of the boy, the bed was soft and sunk enough to keep him from crushing the small hylian under him. His face fell on the boy's chest, and Link took it as chance to caress his forefins, the large brow of his head; dragging his nails in gentle scratches along the scales that lead to the Prince's tail.

It felt nice, and Sidon let himself be spoiled while Link hummed happily, dropping lazy kisses on the smaller fin that crowned his head.

But soon the prince realized he had made a terrible mistake.

"Link" he called, rising his head and looking up to meet the boy's blue gaze. "I am sorry, I was too eager I did not even consider to ask for your price at all- while I should have done that first and foremost".

Link's half closed eyes opened quickly, his ears twitched as he heard him. The hylian blinked several times, then his blue eyes sparkle with amusement. Link laughed, hard, and as happy as Sidon was to feel the boy's chest tremble with laughter against his cheek, he could not help but feel confused.

[Three hundred ruppees] signed the boy, giggling with tease.

Sidon blinked again, but titter found its way to his voice. "My, you are very expensive" he said, before pulling away to sit up.

Such a delicious experience was definitely worth that money and more. And truly, what were a few hundred ruppees to a Prince?

Link pouted at him for leaving him alone in the bed, but Sidon would not take long. He went to another of his nightstands, the one nearest to his bed, and from its drawer he took a golden ruppee.

He then walked back to the bed and offered the money for Link to take. The hylian boy choked, looked at the ruppee, then at Sidon. His face went to one of utter confusion to one of mild confusion and then to some realization Sidon could not catch. Link's eyes grew wide and he gasped, then he began rolling on the bed from side to side as he laughed himself to tears.

"What is it?" Sidon asks, smiling, wanting very much to know what caused so much amusement in his lover.

Breathless, Link shook his head and began to stand up on the bed, in a yet another failed attempt to meet Sidon's height- an impossible feat on a soft waterbed that would sink over any weight on its top. He took the money from the Prince's hand and placed it on the floor without any care, on top of his discarded pants.

Link then reached for one of the prince's forefins that framed his handsome face, to tug at it softly, and Sidon obliged, leaning down to kiss the boy lovingly.

"Will you tell me what had you laughing so much? he asked, and Link chuckled at his question.

[You just bought me for a whole night] signed Link, chuckling still.

"Oh" said the Prince with a smile, warmth and happiness poured into his chest as Link hugged his neck and their lips met once more.

 

***

 

Sure thing, Sidon had always been known as someone with an easy smile and contagious cheerfulness. As he made his way to the castle's inner garden, where he was to meet the Queen for a walk with her, he greeted everyone- from council members to soldiers to servants, more vigorously than usual.

And his smile was different, too.

Sidon had in his face the smile of a man who just had really, really good sex.

Link was the most delicious little thing Sidon had the blessing to bed in his entire life. The boy could not speak, but he sure was loud- and still had other ways to let the Prince know how exactly he liked to be fucked.

It was a long, loving night they shared, and then too, a lovely morning. But the moment the sun rose high enough, Link jumped out of the bed and dressed himself, and just as quickly he jumped out of the balcony that was in the Prince's rooms.

Sidon was a little too exhausted to pursue him, but chuckled at how wild the boy was.

He could've just used the door.

The Prince tittered too, at how in his rush, the young hylian completely forgot the money Sidon had paid him, and the Prince found it near his bed, on the floor, where Link dropped it with no love.

The zora prince had to admit, Link's little to no care for money was a little weird.

Sidon remembers having offered more money to the young hylian, to compensate for the bites he'd given him (that Link encouraged eagerly), as he felt guilty for causing the boy yet another scar. But Link laughed just as hard as he did the night before, and then shook his head. He got the same answer from Link when he offered to pay for the morning service which, as fun as it was, he assumed was not on the fee.

He had to admit, it was really flattering that sex with him was so good not only he was getting some on the house, but to the point that the courtesan would be so dazed afterwards to leave their own pay behind.

There was something- a feeling on the back of his mind that begun to push behind his neck.

Sidon ignored it as he walked, focusing more on recalling his morning with the lovely hylian boy.

He woke up to a small, soft weight naked on top of him, of hugs around his neck, insistent kisses on his face as the boy rubbed his body against the prince's, asking to be spoiled. Sidon's instincts woke up before him, as he grabbed the young hylian by the hips and tried his best to return the kisses between chuckles, all without even opening his eyes just yet.

A bit of playing and kissing and the proper preparations and soon Link was on his stomach, rising his hips to meet the Prince's, moaning lustful against the sheets as Sidon had him one more time.

Yet the delicious memory doesn't cloud his mind enough and the worry was creeping up from the back of his neck to tickle his tail. Once again he remembers when he offered to compensate for the bites he gave the boy during sex. Link was already dressing up when Sidon voiced his guilt. He had asked why his rupees were being denied, and Link replied with a hearty laugh.

From a little hidden pouch he had attached to those loose pants he wore for the masquerade, Link took a small red flask- something Sidon recognized as a healing potion, and drank it. As he did so, his wounds disappeared, leaving only soft, pink marks as a reminder of their naught.

Now that Sidon thought of it, that was more than a little weird. What was a prostitute doing with a potion reserved only hylian soldiers and given only if they were on duty?

His tail was now itching.

 _[See you later]_ was the last thing Link signed at him before jumping off the balcony.

Could it be--

"There he is, my darling godson" the Prince heard. Queen Zelda was awaiting him, sitting on a little ceramic bench beside the little path of flowers that lead the tour to the whole garden. She looked flawless, as if last night she did not drink her own volume in alcohol. There were guards behind her, as she was never meant to be alone and unprotected.

(They probably helped her walk, too. But she would never tell him).

She held her chin up but did not stand up to meet him, and instead rose a hand to the prince, who quickly knelt before her to take that hand and kiss it.

"My Queen" he said, "I am most sorry for my delay".

"What took you so long, my dear?" she asked, the only hint of her hangover was on what little snark found its way into her voice. "This poor hylian woman cannot age as well as you zoras".

Sidon let out a small chuckle at that as he stood up and helped the Queen to stand up, too. Almost instantly, Zelda hugged herself to Sidon's forearm- his wrist, actually, which she could reach better. Sidon noticed, amused, that she leaned her weight against him a little too much for just a gentle hold.

She totally had those guards walk her to the garden.

Zelda turned to her soldiers and waved at them a dismissing hand.

"Leave us" she said, "I'm safe now, with Prince Sidon".

And now she was to have Sidon to walkher weight around.

 

-

 

It was when they walked past the little bridge across the pond placed in the middle of that garden, that Zelda finally dropped their standard chat and nudged at him for gossip.

"I heard you escaped the masquerade with a young lady" she said, smiling.

That was true, to an extent.

"That was you, my Queen" said the Prince, with a shameless straight face. "And Chief Urbosa is no young lady".

He eyed at her knowingly, smiling. "For the Queen only fancies older women".

Zelda laughed softly. "Look at you boy, trying to outsmart your own godmother" she searched for the whites of his palm, and gave him a small pinch that meant him no pain. "You might have been born decades before me- but compared to me truly, you're barely a wee little lad".

Sidon laughed at that. There were only two people in the world who would refer to him as a “wee little lad”.

One was his late father, a zora as large as any of the towers placed in each corner of Hyrule Castle Town.

The other one was Zelda, whose ego was just as big.

"Now tell me the truth" the Queen said. "When I saw you come into the garden, I saw the smile of a man who did not behave the night before".

Sidon let out an amused laugh.

"Fine, I did leave with someone" he admitted, shaking his head as he let out a longing sigh. "Sweetest thing I had in my life".

"Good thing to confess my dear, there was no use in lying to me" said the queen, "And yes I also know you enjoyed yourself- as did your partner, for that entire wing of the castle could hear them".

Sidon laughed again, embarrassment and pride rolling together inside his stomach.

"My, I am most sorry for that" but the prince was not sorry.

Zelda giggled, as she hugged her godson's wrist a little tighter. "Tell me who was it".

"My octorok bride" said the Prince.

"You fiend!" said the Queen, as she laughed. "Fine then, if you terror won't say-"

"I won't say".

"Fine, I won't push" said the Queen between giggles, "I can always ask your bodyguard".

Prince Sidon choked, then tensed up. "My Queen-- I beg your pardon?".

"My, haven't you two met already?" she asked, "-- Well, his duty does start today, sure, when he accompanies you to Castle Town. But I assumed he at least tried to introduce himself to you last night, since after all I had him follow you".

"Follow me" repeated the prince in a breath.

The Queen waved a dismissing hand in his direction. "Just so no ugly courtesans could take advantage of you, my dear" she said, "I do want you having fun, but to the very least, it should be with someone of noble descent".

Oh boy.

Now how would Prince Sidon explain his godmother that her praised soldier, “he who bested creatures bigger than him” had tremendously failed his mission?

"He did come rather late this morning," She admitted, "But I can't demand so much of him- I did took him off retirement with this request of mine, after only three years".

Retirement? Oh boy.

"And what did he tell you?" the prince asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"That you returned to your quarters safely" the queen said. "And when I asked about the rumors I heard of you fleeing with a woman, he assured me not to worry- so I assume he did not find anything problematic about her".

The zora prince smiled. This was too delicious.

"Are you sure he is fit for this role?" Sidon asked, almost teasing. He could actually keep him, this useless, lying bodyguard that wouldn't bother his schedules but would keep his sister and godmother in peace. "He sounds undisciplined".

Queen Zelda laughed, "My dear, did I not tell you?" she said, "I picked the strongest, most trusted man under my flag".

"A retired war veteran" added the Prince.

Zelda did not miss the snark in his voice, and replied with sass of her own. "Well, I am expected to give the War Champion his retirement after all he accomplished in my name, to be worthy of his title".

Sidon choked, then.

"The War Champion" he said, looking at her with wide eyes. "You picked the War Champion for me?".

She gave him a sweet smile. "I know you admire knights, always had since you were a child" she said, "So I took my best knight for you".

Sidon was speechless.Yes- he admired the life of knighthood ever since he was but the tiniest guppy that would not leave his mother's lap.

The War Champion is a tittle given only to a knight that had to prove himself both the most skilled warrior and also a master strategist. It was such a revered rank and position, that people would not call the Champion by name, only by tittle.

Three years ago, he who gained such rank did so for leading two thousand men across the frontier into enemy land- the nearest province, and _annihilated_ the army stationed there, the Prince's flag. The enemy Prince, who was also the only heir to the throne, was held for ransom, and was only freed in exchange for the whole province. It was Hyrule's biggest spoil after the war, and made the Champion worthy of his tittle.

Sidon had wished so badly to fight in that war, alongside such a hero. But Queen Mipha would never allow it, as it wouldn't Zelda.

The hylian Queen took one of Sidon's large hands in her much smaller ones. "Truth be told, I am aware of your strength and skill- and so is he" she said, "His main job isn't really your safety- but to keep you company on all these months you're to be far from your home and your sister, my darling godson".

"I-.. Godmother". Prince Sidon knelt in front of Zelda, completely touched by her gesture. He kissed her hands, then leaned to kiss both her cheeks, his earlier mischief forgotten. He was most thankful to her.

The Queen giggled and nuzzled the pink patch between the young zora's eyes. "Will you try to escape from him now?" she asked, teasing.

"I would never" Sidon pulled away with a warm smile, before standing up again.

Zelda seemed fully sober now, walking on her on, by his side. Sidon's day just could not get any better.

Although, there was one thing that bothered him.

"How could I not notice?" he asked.

The Queen blinked and looked up at him. "Dear?".

Prince Sidon turned to her, as well. "How could I not notice I was being followed? I usually do" he said, "I would have, definitely, notice such a man like the War Champion following me".

Zelda shook her head. "Mmmm well, he loves masquerades- it is the only kind of party I throw that he would attend" she said, "maybe you did not notice due to his disguise".

"I still would have noticed a strong, big man like I assume the Champion to be, tailing me- whatever costume he wore" he said.

Zelda's eyes widened at his words, then she gasped. Now the one delighted was her.

Because now she gets to mock him- Sidon could tell. He could tell on her smug face.

"Oh dear, oh Hylia-- you poor sheltered sweetheart" she said. "My love, you really have not met him!".

Sidon paused, his mood golden still. Still amused. "I have not" he says.

"Oh, he is not big at all" she laughs, "he's shorter than me, in fact".

"My, that _is_ quite a feat" Sidon teases, tilting his head.

"Quiet you" the Queen giggles, "He has quite the deceiving looks".

The Prince hums, "Does he?" he felt it again, the itch under his tail.

Queen Zelda tapped her chin with one finger. "I am sure he went in drag last night".

Prince Sidon of the Zora went very, very still.

The Queen made her way through the flower path of her garden, without turning to the zora prince. "Dirty blond hair? Eats like a beast? Are you sure you have not met him yesterday? He is quite savage, his terrible manners never go unnoticed" she folded her arms on her chest. "I hoped he could introduce- but I do not blame him if he didn't, he has a hard time expressing himself and I guess the crowded and loud place would not help him-"

Sidon's tail stopped itching, but his head began to hurt.

To make things much, much worse, the flower path was ending, and so was their walk through their garden, that would meet concrete in just a few meters more.

There, a group of guards were awaiting them, all in full armor as they should. All but one.

The shortest man among them, his face stoic and serious- the only thing giving him away was his face, getting redder and redder as he locked his sea blue eyes with the golden ones of shocked prince.

He was wearing the unmistakable champion tunic, sky-blue and white.

Now everything began to fall into place, why he knew who the Prince was- his duty. Why he knew the garden and the round shifts- he might have made such patrols in his time, too. Why the guard gasped when he looked at him- he recognized a revered superior. Why he could jump such ridiculous heights.

The healing potion.

Why he refused the money while laughing his ass off.

_I don't usually do this._

_[Me neither]_

He was saying the truth.

_[I should take you to your rooms]_

Goddesses above, Prince Sidon was not being offered sex.

Prince Sidon was being escorted.

Oh dear Hylia, if he sat there, now sobered up and started to remember the scars on the boy's body he had pampered so thoroughly- if he hadn't been so horny to the point of blindness, he could had noticed how some of those scars were clearly made by sword.

And in that moment of realization, Prince Sidon of the Zora felt like the biggest walking idiot of all Hyrule.

Yes, yes he noticed him- he noticed the Champion's blue eyes of doom fixed on him last night.

And he thought him a whore.

Queen Zelda did not notice how his beloved godson had stopped following her and she kept on walking, still talking.

"I hope your sign language is well, since you'll need it to communicate with the Champion" she said sweetly, almost with pity " He has some speech impediment, you see".

 

***

 

Their ride to Castle Town was calm, quiet and uneventful. And awkward.

So very awkward.

As the chariot (one large enough for a zora his size to ride) neared the town's merchant center, Sidon could not hold himself no longer, he turned to the boy- the knight-- the champion--- _Link._

"I think we owe ourselves a talk" he said, clearing his throat. "Please look at me".

Link had been sitting by his side the whole trip, his eyes fixed anywhere but the prince's face. The blush of his cheeks had subsided, and now his stoic face was unreadable to the zora.

A few seconds passed, before Link signed, eyes fixed on the empty seat before him. [I can't] he signed.

Sidon tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

[I will laugh] Link admitted, with shaky hands.

The Prince blinked at him, speechless. He then reached to pull Link's hands down, and crouched enough to reach for the knight's face.

Link looked away, shaking. When Sidon insistently leaned down further, searching for the hylian's eyes, Link let out a snort.

The Champion gave up, finally, and turned to meet the Prince's eyes.

And then his voice exploded into laughter.

"You fiend" breathed the Prince, the corners of his mouth curving upwards. "You knew we would eventually meet again and get stuck with each other for the next months-- you absolute terror".

Link was crying laughing, by then. He shakily signed, [I thought you knew that, too].

"I did not!" Sidon said, his voice coming a little too loud as he choked his own titter. "Hylia in heavens, I truly did not!".

[Didn't the Queen tell you about my duty]

"She did- but---!" that terrible godmother of his, did not explain a thing to him and now Sidon was in this hilariously awful situation because of her.

[I only realized that when you offered to pay me] Link continued. [I thought you were joking, so I joked too and asked a ridiculous amount of money. Did not think you would actually pay it to me].

Sidon gasped, but was completely unable to defend himself. He opted for looking away, leaning on the cushioned seat of the chariot, covering his face in one hand as this one grew warmer with embarrassment.

And then he laughed, hard, himself.

"I am so sorry" he said between hiccups, "I am an incredible idiot".

He felt a nudge on his arm and looked down at his knight.

[No. I am an idiot] Link said, smiling guiltily. [I am sorry].

If Sidon was honest, he knew he should feel at the very least a little bit angry. With himself for being naive, with Link for not saying anything the moment he realized the confusion. With Zelda for not introducing them properly, herself. But there were so many things he was thankful for.

This meant he got to meet Link again, and will have his company- being him no other but the most heroic knight of his time, for the next months to come.

They could share so many stories- so many more nights of talks on empty balconies like the night before.

Perhaps something else.

"Why did you not tell me the truth when you found out about it?" he had to ask.

[I was having fun] Link confessed. [And-]

Link's smile faltered a little as his hands stopped. He looked away for a bit, worrying his lower lips as he thought what to say, before looking back at Sidon in the eyes.

[The Queen warned me you are not fond of having any bodyguards. It is not my main mission, but it is still my job] he signed, [You were being so open and sweet, I did not have the heart to ruin it].

Links ears dropped a bit, his face red and warm and little that had to do with laughter. Sidon's eyes widened, his mouth fell open.

It took him several seconds to compose himself, and Link was looking again, somewhere else.

The Prince cleared his throat. Link blinked a few times before turning to his attention to Sidon.

"I suppose we both know that you and I still must honor the Queen's wishes and get along" He said. "I will accept you and have you both as my guard and my-" the prince cleared his throat again, "friend".

Link agreed with a nod.

"Very well" said the prince, "There are a few rules we should follow before we start working together".

Link nodded.

"You will never lie to me again".

Link nodded, slowly, a bit ashamed.

"I will never offer you money for sex again".

[You were never supposed to].

Sidon let out a groan. "I know".

Neither of them denied the possibility of having sex again, though.

Link bit his lower lip, to keep his smile from spreading. The Prince decided it was best to ignore such a beautiful sight just for the moment.

"You must take me to that play next summer" Sidon continued. "And I must meet Epona".

Link nodded again, as the smile he'd been fighting finally settled on his face.

"And you pay my food expenses for today" sentenced the Prince. "Pity you did not take the money I gave you yesterday, could have used it here".

The hylian let out a snort.

"No, truly" Sidon continued, tease in his voice "I might not eat as much as you, but I do have a fine palate".

Amused, Link shook his head.

"That is to say" the Prince leaned in, mischief in his words, "I am _very expensive_ ".

Link gasped at that, then laughed, hard.

-

The earlier silence was but long dead and replaced by laughter and gasps of amusement, for what was left of their ride.

"Please," the prince said, still giggling at their latest and worst fish pun yet "I must know how you managed to hand the biggest war spoil in our modern history to Hyrule".

Link blinked at him, then laughed openly, raising an open hand to have him stop talking. He spelled with his hands.

B U L L S H I T.

And then signed, [That is how I became champion]

_I bullshitted my way to the Champion title._

Sidon blinked too, and looked at him with interest. He crossed his arms over his chest and read the knight carefully.

[I was lucky] Link signed, [I've always been very skilled a warrior and rose quickly to power, but I was much too young. It got to my head, and I did something I was not meant to].

Sidon nodded, sure, being given a whole band of two thousand men at seventeen years old could get to anyone's head. But he still found Link an incredible warrior for becoming captain of the Princess' army at such short age.

Link continued, struggling a little to explain himself with his hands. [I crossed the border and rode aimlessly until I found an enemy army and faced them. We almost killed them all when I recognized the Prince's flag. We searched for the prince, who luckily was still alive, and I pretty much offered a ridiculous ransom for him which I knew would have to bargain. But it turned out that Prince was the King's only heir and the King would not risk no bargain, and I was given a whole province just like that].

Sidon's mouth hung open.

"I can't believe you" he said.

Link shook his head and shrugged. [It is the truth] he signed.

The prince closed his mouth, then opened again, to laugh hard. He covered his face in his large hands, as his gills stung a little at the violent intakes of air.

He could not tell which was more hilarious, that the current Champion was this shameless, or that Link approached war the very same way he did sex.

"What a story, my friend" the prince said, hands still on his face to dry the tears of his eyes.

Link shrugged, laughing too. Neither of them realized the carriage had stopped moving.

They heard a soft knock on the roof of the chariot. "My lords, we are here" said the rider of the vehicle.

The zora prince chuckled as he pushed the door of the chariot open. The sound of people chanting their offers and prices, the colors of the market fair that spread through streets and streets of Hyrule Town is what greeted them.

As they exited the vehicle, Sidon realized there was one more rule left.

"One more thing" said the Prince, "Never wear that vai outfit again, in front of me- do it somewhere else, just not in front of me. I'll feel like an idiot every time I see you in it".

Link laughed at his request, but nodded. [I have a gerudo voe outfit] Link signed.

"Will I be safe from it?" Sidon asks, curious.

Link's own smile grew mischievous. [No] he signed, [It shows more skin].

"My," Sidon gasped at the glorious information he was given, and then laughed in amusement. He placed a large hand on Link's shoulder, a knowing smirk came to his face when he felt the smaller man shiver under his touch. It was nice to know he was being wanted, too.

The months to come were going to be so much fun.

"Save it for our next masquerade, then" the Prince said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My, I wanted to practice doing porn and uh failed hahahasdhsdfjd  
> Anyway, here is a little compensation for my lack of updates of A most Convenient Marriage ;3;!  
> I hope you like <3


End file.
